Groups
by AnimeLova34
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in high school. There are groups seperating people. Just guess where Half-demons are! Then, all changes when along came Kagome.(Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha but, i do own all the movies hehe)
1. First Day

**Author's note**

**Hey all my readers! It's my first fan fiction, well I've written others but never put them online. Anyways, go easy kay? Enjoy the first short chapter of mine! I think it kinda sucks though! Lol!**

"Ugh... Another year of Shikon High where demons and mikos of the upper class try to humiliate and make our lives miserable for the 3rd year."

"Well Sango, try to think of it as meeting newcomers today. Man would I love to meet some girls that don't know who I am."

"Yeah because if they did know you, they'd be running away before you grope their butt pervert!"

"Now Sango, you know you will always be my one and only, so don't be jealous and upset about meeting new people in your life."

"Oh yeah Miroku, I'll be green with envy while you go around asking girls to bear your children."

"Do you really mean it?"

**Smack!!!**

Rubbing his left cheek Miroku murmured, "I guess you weren't that upset were you?"

"Go ahead, take a wild guess."

Flushed with anger, Sango walked quickly away leaving a confused Miroku at the bottom of the schools stairs. He stood there for about 30 seconds before Inuyasha brought him out of his mind.

"Yo you perverted monk! Is your mind doing its sick and twisted deed again?"

"Hey Inutrasha! Ready for your ex-girlfriend _Kikyo_?"

"You better not make a habit of that name because last year Kouga the wimpy wolf boy called me that."

"Oh, what's the matter? Doggy doesn't like being called Inutrasha?"

**Punch!**

"Ow you ass!" what the f is your problem?"

"Well I'm sorry but you were asking for it."

"Gee it was that obvious huh?"

"You know what? Let's just forget this and get to first period before we get a tardy on our first day."

_RRRRIINNGG!!!!!!_

The bell rang just as Miroku and Inuyasha rushed through the door to the classroom before the teacher closed it.

"Students all take a seat please."

Just as the students were about to take their seats 2 girls and a guy walked into the room making it seem that they didn't even care about being late.

"You students are late, you better be here on.........."

Ms.Kaede's voice trailed off as she realized whom she was talking to.

"Oh, Naraku, just take a seat."

"Tech, whatever old woman."

Inuyasha glanced up and saw two identical people who looked like the one person he hated the most in the whole world, _Kikyo. _

**Kagome meets Inuyasha in the next chapter and just guess how they're going to meet? I know this chapter was short but I promise to make the next one longer. Please Please!!! review!!! And email me ) to vote for your favorite pairings. Either InuKag/ Kagsess/KagKog/KagNar/ and San/Mir or San/some1 else for later chaps. Cya! **


	2. Twins?

Author's Note 

**Yes! I finally got chapter two updated! Took me awhile. Mostly because I haven't had enough time. Pre-Algebra Homework, Yuck! Well, it's longer, maybe not better though. Enjoy!**

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I can't believe I was actually dating her freshman year. She wasn't such a wench a year ago. She was actually pretty nice until Naraku came to the school. His father had just become in charge of all the schools in Japan. Now it seems that Naraku owned the school. He could beat up a kid and not get so much as a detention. I was still going out with Kikyo when Naraku started to like her. Naraku convinced his dad that they should put the people who attended schools in groups. The powerful demons like himself would go in group "A" along with powerful mikos. The weaker full demons would go in group "B". The humans and half-demons would go in group "C". Group "A" would have more control than any other group. Best friends started to hate each other because of the groups they were in. Kikyo had said to me "What do you want from me half-breed. Plus you shouldn't be hanging around me. Your in the lowest of all classes so piss of okay?"

We never spoke again except for constant fighting sometimes between the "A" group and the "C" group. The "B" group didn't care because they weren't treated like shit and they weren't treated like royals either. It was like nothing changed for them. 2nd year of this routine and I can already tell her twin is gonna be just like her. Even the desks were divided. You could sit where you want but students started to learn where their place was and sit there. "A" group was the right two rows. "B" was the middle two rows. "C" was the two rows to the left.

End P.O.V.

Kagome didn't know where to sit and she certainly didn't know about the rule with the groups so she walked to the left of the room and took the empty seat next to Inuyasha. Everyone turned to stare at her because no one from the "A" group ever sat anywhere but the two rows on the right side of the room. Even if there was no more seats the person would ask for a seat to be added to the row.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Geez why is everyone staring at me. Its bad enough that I'm new here but all their attention had to be focused on me. I knew I shouldn't have ever let my dad remarry my mom. I didn't know that I would have to move away from my school and friends at the time so I did think it was a good idea for my dad to get remarried. They're still looking at me!!! Stop looking at me. Hey if I talk to the guy I sat down next to maybe they'll start to mind their own business.

End P.O.V

"H-hi, I'm Kagome, and you are?"

What the hell does she think she's doing? Why is she sitting here? Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha" he couldn't help but answer because he was always attracted to Kikyo and this girl looked almost exactly like her. If she didn't tell me her name, I would've thought Kikyo did come and sit next to me. Inuyasha thought.

"I'm kikyo's twin sister. We got seperated 10 years ago when our parents divorced so I moved to America but now my parents got back together so I moved back here." "Why is he staring at me like I'm stupid or something?" Kagome quickly clamped a hand over her mouth after realizing that she just said it aloud. Inuyasha smiled but quickly stopped remembering that she was a member of the "A" group and she's new so there wasn't anywhere else for her to sit. Don't get attracted! You'll just hurt yourself again! Inuyasha screamed in his head again and again. "Kagome dear, wouldn't you rather sit with me and my friends than with those lowlifes?" Feeling bad for the people that she was talking about, Kagome decided to just sit with them. It wasn't entirley her fault, she was soft hearted. Always been always will be."No thanks sis, I think I won't bother the custodian and just sit here for this period. Plus, it's not that bad actually." Everyone just kept on staring at her. Maybe I should've moved, Kagome thought. "Wow, I'm actually starting to like this girl." Sango thought. Throughout half the period of boring history, Inuyasha started glancing at Kagome once in a while. He started to take in the pale skin, brown eyes, and raven black hair. Miroku, who sat behind him, noticed Inuyasha was doing this. What is he thinking? He knows what happened the last time he went out with someone in group "A". Miroku tossed a note to Inuyasha.

Note

What are you doing you stupid idiot? What is with the "oh I'm gonna drool over this girl now?"

Folding up the note Inuyasha shot Miroku an I'm gonna kill you after class so you better run look.

Miroku sank back in his chair sighing and thinking to himself, 'Why is it always me being a punching bag?'

Kagome purposly ignored the stares Inuyasha gave her once in a while and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Finally the bell rang. It felt like a century. Inuyasha wasn't in her next class which she found to be very comfortable. She was so nervous around him for some reason. She sat through Pre-Calculus like a statue just frozen there in her own mind. She wasn't at all paying attention to the teacher. The class she had after was English and Kagome hoped to god he wasn't in that class.

**I think this is alright, I still haven't received any emails yet on the pairings so I'm gonna start off with Sango/Mir and Inu/Kag for now. If you don't like it tell me and I'll change through out the story. Mean while.........PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. REVIEW!!!! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Luck out

**Author's note **

**So....? What do you think so far? This chapter is really getting into the whole Inu/Kag thing instead of the San/Mir. See how you like it. If you don't like the pairings, email me. By the way, how's this chapter? I think I'm getting better at this! Wow! Lol!**

Kagome's luck apparently wasn't with her. As soon as she walked in, she saw just about everyone she wanted to ignore. At her last school, she enjoyed having friends and hanging out on the streets late at night, but at this one no one looks like they even have time for that. They're always busy on dates with boyfriends and even ex-boyfriend. Wait, maybe its just Kikyo. To her right were Kikyo, Naraku, Kouga, and most of the "A" group. I guess this is the stupid class. Kagome thought. Almost everyone in the "A" group was dumb. All they cared about were their looks and strengths. Brilliance didn't ever count. Maybe once in a while in battle but not so often in battles between members. In the middle were people she didn't know. At the far left were the group of 3 she was sitting with before and some other humans. Kagome still didn't know where to sit. She didn't really feel that comfortable around her sister because she always flirts with just about anybody and acts slutty sometimes. She didn't like sitting with Inuyasha because last period he stared at her like she was from another planet.

"Hey look there's Kagome." Sango murmured to Mirouku and Inuyasha. Sango started to walk towards Kagome but stopped when she saw some one specifically Kikyo walking toward Kagome too. Kagome saw that Sango was about to invite her to sit with them until Kikyo arrived.

"Kagome, how was Shikon high so far? You liking it? Come here I saved you a seat."

"Thanks a bunch Kikyo."

"Come here, I want you to meet my friends."

"okay..."

"Naraku, Kouga, this is my sister Kagome. Now go easy on her, she had to sit on the opposite side of the room. The people there are just dull and boring and no even worthy to sit near people like us right Kagome?"

Even though Kagome didn't answer, Kikyo just went on and on. What caught Kgome's attention was when she talked about the groups at this scholl and how there were different groups and you could only hang out with people of your group. "It'd be suicide if you made friends with the people you were sitting with before Kag, you know what I mean?""Anyways......."

Kagome wasn't hearing Kikyo anymore. _So is that why everyone was staring at me before? I was sitting with a lower class of people? The guy I was sitting with before... what was his name? Oh yeah it was Inuyasha! Dog Demon? Well if he's a demon then what's he doing in class "C"? Whatever, better concentrate on what she's telling me before she asks me a question I can't answer, again._

Now Kagome, Lunch is next so you can come and sit with us in the front of the room. Never sit in the back Kagome, unless you want to sit with the clown people. RINGGGGGGG

_Finally the bell, well lunch time._kagome thought

Kagome walked through the halls by herself unsure of where the lunch room was. Looking down at her watch she slammed into someone by accident. "Oww!!" She screamed. Everyone in the halls stopped to look at her. Thinking she was Kikyo they all murmured, "Inuyasha just bumped into Kikyo. Wonder what she'll do this time. Remember how she got him suspended for a week with the help of naraku when he accidently bumped Kikyo into the lockers?"

"Oh yeah I remember that. It was last year. They twisted the truth when they talked to the principal.

Kagome quickly shook off the dizzyness that rushed into her head. _Wow! Whoever I hit must be really strong, it felt as if I hit a brick wall._

Kagome picked herself off the ground and gathered the things she dropped. On the bottom of her english book was a notebook. She picked the book up and stood up to give it to the person she bumped into. Looking up she saw............................

**Yea! Chapter 3 finished! Who she bumped into Idk hehe! Find out in my next chappie! Pleas Please Please Rewiew!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Invitation

Authors Note 

I know a lot of you want to read this chapter so here it is! By the way, you can skip all this crap, I just wanted to put something down at the beginning. Idiotic, but sadly, it's a habit of mine. Well, I think I've improved a lot since my first chap that sucked. I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed and voted for their favorite Pairings. You can still email me ) and have me change it, so if you want, do so now or forever hold your peace. Sorry about that dumb comment it just popped into my mind so I wrote it down. Anyways, on to the story! Eww! I sound like a dumb cartoon hero that goes "lets go save the day!" hehe, lol. Yeah... whatever. That was stupid.

Kagome looked up to see an Inuyasha with a stunned look on his face. The hallway was quiet for a second waiting to hear what would happen. "Sorry," Kagome whispered just loud enough for the quiet hall to hear. "Huh?" Inuyasha muttered. She handed him his book and walked past him leaving a surprised Inuyasha behind her. 10 minutes later.......................

_Whew I finally got to the Lunchroom after running through the school like crazy. Kag thought. She grabbed a bag of chips and a sandwich. She handed the lunch lady $5.00 and didn't wait for her change. She walked to the room and looked around for a place to sit. Hmm...gee where should I sit. not a lot of options though. I could sit with kikyo but yet again, she doesn't really care about me._

"Kag, over here!" Sango yelled

"Kagome quickly walked over hating some stares people were giving her.

"Um, do I know your name?"

"It's Sango. These are my friends Miroku and Inuyasha. Don't mind them they just tend to ignore people most of the time. Like they're in their own world."

"Oh okay, hi guys."

Little did Kagome and Sango know, Inuyasha was in his own world. _"Why is she sitting_ _here and why is Sango trying to be her friend?"_ The reason climbed up Inuyasha's back and hit him over the head. _**Because she probably thinks that I like Kagome!!! **_I'm pretty sure I know which perverted monk she heard that from. Note to self: Beat Miroku up after school.

A few minutes later, kagome started talking to Sango about moving and how it was like in America.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

_I hope Inuyasha doesn't ever find out that I told Sango my "Theory" about him liking Kagome. Last time he beat me up was when I told Kouga that he liked Kikyo. Hey! It was an accident. Stupid Kouga was all like " Yo monk! Know anything about Inuyasha liking Kikyo?" I **accidentally, **said, "Oh yeah about that, he's crushing over her." Don't everyone think it was an accident, geez I mean really, it wasn't at all my fault. It just slipped out._

RIIINNNGGG!!!

The bell rang again. _Well, 3 more periods and I'm outta here. Kagome thought. _

"Archery, I guess I signed up for that on the paper. Well, whatever, guess I better head outside to the field." Kag murmured to herself.

Dropping her stuff on the side of the field, Kagome noticed that a lot of people signed up for archery. Scanning around, Kagome's eyes locked on _Kikyo. _To her surprise, Kikyo started towards her.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled as she waved.

"Uh, what's up kikyo?"

"Oh not much. Same shit different day."

"So, Kagome, I hope you've heard about the fabulous party at Naraku's house. It's gonna be the bomb and everyone who's anyone will be there. Well in other words, just about everyone from the "A" group. You in or out?"

"In, I guess."

"Great, it's Friday night and I'm sorry but I can't give you a ride so, you'll have to get a ride from someone else. Look on the bright side, you can bring a date, someone who has a _car_."

"Oh, and one more thing Kagome, you'll have to go shopping tonight for some new clothes because the clothes you have now won't be something you'd want to wear to the party. No offense really but they're kinda last year if you know what I mean."

"Um, yeah sure, you want to come shopping with me?"

"As if! Oh sorry I mean. I'm sorry I can't. I have plans this after noon with a couple of friends, so I don't have the time of day to do makeovers. Sorry, maybe you can have Kagura or someone to help you out. Any girl from the "A" group has style. Just ask and I think they'll be delighted to help you out."

"Gee thanks." Kagome said sarcastically but Kikyo didn't seem to notice.

"No prob, always here to help. Cya later Kagome."

"Yea, bye" Kagome sighed. _What have you gotten yourself into now Kagome, Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes. Why did I even say yes? Who am I supposed to ask for help now? Oh My God! I just found who could help me out. Sango, she'll help me. What if she doesn't because it's an "A" group party? Well, it's worth a try. I'll ask her after school. _

Through the last two periods, Kagome didn't ask Sango then because she didn't want Kikyo to make a big deal about her sitting with The "C" group so she decided to talk with Kikyo about the party and what kind of clothes you'd wear to the party.

"Kagome, if you must know, girls like to dress up slutty so get some of your clothes at the lingerie place at the mall and Armoni probably would be good. Ya know those short miniskirts and tube tops?"

"Oh okay." Kagome said but in her mind she was thinking, _what am I suppose to be a_ _playboy? And it isn't even for Halloween either._

After school, Kagome caught up with Sango as she was leaving the school. "Hey Sango, Wait up!"

"Huh? Oh hi Kagome."

"Um Sango, I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah what is it?" Sango asked curiously looking at how embarrassed Kagome was.

"I need help tonight shopping at the mall for new clothes for Naraku's Party tomorrow night."

"And you want me to help you?" Sango replied surprised.

"Please, I already said I would go and I didn't want to ask the other girls going to the party because Kikyo already looked like she was annoyed when I asked her the types of clothes I should get. I don't feel like being made fun of my first year."

"All right, I'll help you but you have to promise me one thing."

"What because I'm willing to do just about anything."

"Tell me who you like. I have an idea but, I don't know if it's true."

"All right, I'll tell you but don't say a thing to anyone."

"Deal, so who is the lucky guy?"

**Author's Note**

**Thanks guys for reading my chapter. You'll find out who it is in the next chap. So... tell me how you liked it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I don't feel like continuing this fic but I guess I will finish it and write my other one. It's completed but not online yet. Have Fun reading!!! Buh-BYEZ!! P.S. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Inuyasha's House

Author's Note 

**Hey ppl, I don't really feel like writing under Author's note so I'm gonna just write my 5th chappie then head to bed. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Anyone have suggestions at the end of this chap is free to email me. Well, enjoy!**

"OK, it's..... **_Inuyasha_**."

"Holy shit! I knew it, I knew it!" Sango shrieked.

"SHHHHHH, geez sango, keep it down. I don't want the whole world to know. I'll admit, the first time I saw him I thought he was really cute and I still do but his personality isn't something I like. He's way too stubborn and he's the type I would drool over but wouldn't date."

"Wow, Kag, you really have your ideal guy picked out for yourself don't you? You know some guys aren't perfect but hey, who is?"

"You're right."

"So which way do you want to do this Kagome, are we walking to your house or mine." "Guess I'll go to your house. I don't really want my dad to think that the clothes I buy in America aren't good enough. I'll call from your house and say I'm hanging out with a few friends."

"Whatever is fine with me. Come on I live down this street."

"Oh really? so do I."

"Are you staying with Kikyo?"

"No, my dad bought a house to stay in while we're here and my parents are still working things out. Does Kikyo live a couple blocks away?"

"Probably, I wouldn't know." Sango murmured.

They were silent for a while until Kagome heard a yell from behind them. " Sango!"

Both turned around to see Inuyasha and Miroku walking on the sidewalk on the other side. "Please don't tell me they live on this street too."

"Why? I thought you liked Inuyasha."

"Shut up, Shut up." Kagome whispered as she watched Inuyasha and Miroku cross the street.

" Sango, why are you hanging around Kik......" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he realized who it really was.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said in a whisper.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and walked ahead of the group.

Miroku hurried to catch up with Inuyasha. "hey Inuyasha, you wouldn't happen to like Kagome, now would you."

"It's none of your business Miroku, so stay out of it."

"Fine, so you wouldn't mind if I ask her to the school dance next week Friday now would you?"

"Don't you dare, not that I care, but shouldn't you ask Sango to the dance."

"Your right!"

"Whatever, do you want to come over my house and hang out?"

"I'm down for that. You wanna invite some chicks over?"

"Feh, perverting is your thing not mine. You can invite some girls over but they're not staying the night. I'm never allowing any girl to stay overnight at my house again. Do you still remember the time that Kikyo came over? You practically kept on begging her to bathe with you. Then you begged her to sleep with you. She never came over again and I think that was one of the reasons why she dumped me."

"Fine, don't let them stay the night, but I'm gonna feel lonely."

"I don't care you ass!"

"Ok, you win. Sango, you wanna hang out at Inuyasha's place!" Miroku called looking back at the two girls.

"Sure, but we can only stay for an hour or so because Kagome and I need to go shopping later."

"What is with the "WE" Kagome hissed.

"Shut up Kag, it's not like we're staying the night."

Miroku, who was eavesdropping on their conversation said, "Really Sango dear, I'd hate for you to miss the fun."

Before Miroku fantasized about some _topics_, he felt a fist in the back of his head.

The houses, oddly enough, were directly in front of each other. Sango and Kagome's houses were across the street from Miroku and Inuyasha's. "I gotta drop my stuff off at my house first guys, hold on a sec."

Inuyasha watched surprised as Kagome ran up the step of her house and walked inside. _Wow, I didn't know that Kagome's house was in front of mine. Great, my mom is gonna make me head over there and welcome the new neighbors. God, she doesn't realize that I only did that for Miroku when I was only 7 years old. _Inuyasha thought.

The hour passed quickly for Kagome. She was having the time of her life. When they watched a movie, Kagome and Inuyasha got so much into it that they didn't realize they were sitting alone on the couch until the movie was over. Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to tell their friend that it was an excellent movie but when they turned, they came directly face to face. Kagome quickly turned away after staring at Inuyasha for a good minute blushing 10 shades of red. To her surprise, she could tell that Inuyasha was blushing too, but it wasn't very noticeable because the lights were off.

"Come on Sango, we have to leave!" Kagome yelled from the couch.

"OK, OK, I'm coming."

The two walked to the door and opened it. "Thanks Inuyasha, it was a great afternoon" Kagome said before stepping outside. Inuyasha wasn't showing any signs of expression on his face but he was shouting in his head, ASK HER TO THE DANCE!

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you later."

Kagome and Inuyasha both had no idea at all what mischief Sango and Miroku were planning while they watched the movie. Both Sango and Miroku know that Inuyasha and Kagome like each other so... they have 3 plans all laid out. Plan A would be put into action 20 min. later at the mall.................................................................

Arthur's Note 

**Oh yea! Chappie 5 FINISHED!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks 2 the ppl that did! Gonna go snooze now CYA!**


	6. Mall

Author's Note 

Hey ppl! Finally got time to update. I'd like to thank Mika-girl 101 for all the reviews and the suggestions which one I thought was really great and your gonna be seeing it l8ter in these chapters. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks to all of u ppl who reviewed. Chappie 6 is up! Enjoy.

Disclaimer- As I said I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this fic. Wish I did though! Hehe "

" Um, Sango are you sure we're allowed to wear clothes like _this_to anything?" Kagome said holding up a tube top that went really high above her stomach covering barely anything.

"Kagome say it with me, "A" group party."

"ugh, I know but, I really don't want to go to this party alone."

"Well, is that an invitation?' Sango asked surprised.

"OMFG! Are you serious that you'd come with me?" Kagome shrieked.

"On one condition."

"Name it." Kagome blurted out.

"I bring a date."

"Is that it?"

"um, yea."

"OK deal. The party is tomorrow at 9:00 to god knows what hour so we can stay as long as you like."

"OK now go purchase your clothes and we'll head down to the food court."

"OK, and Sango, thanks for the help."

"No problem."

_This is just about the sluttiest outfit I have and would ever buy. Kagome thought_ as the two started eating their food.

"Fancy meeting you two here." Came a voice from behind them.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Sango asked although she knew why.

"Oh! I forced Inuyasha to buy a tux for the prom next Friday. You should've seen him. It was hilarious!"

Right at that moment, Miroku grabbed a French fry while slipping a letter into Kagome's purse. Sango kept Kagome busy talking about whose car they should take to the party.

"Well I'm meeting Inuyasha outside in the car in 10 minutes so I gotta go. See ya later girls."

"Ok bye" They both said at the same time.

Night of the party 

Kagome dug through her purse to find her car keys. Looking in the second pocket, she pulled out a note. She opened it. It read:

_Hey Kagome, heard about the party you were heading to tonight. Still need a date or is there already a line of guys waiting to take you? Tell me when you drop by to pick up Sango. _

_Inuyasha _

Sango opened the door to find Kagome standing there.

"hey, you're early."

"I know but I wanted to talk to Inuyasha if he's here because I tried his house already and if he's not here then he's probably at Miroku's."

"Nope, he's here come in."

Kagome stepped into the living room to find Inuyasha with Miroku on the couch.

"Hey Inuyasha can I talk to you for one second."

"What do you want wench."

Kagome was getting mad right them but decided against it thinking that Inuyasha was only acting that way because of the note he gave her.

"Well, if you'd just step into the kitchen for a second I'll tell you."

"Fine your lucky the t.v. is on commercial break."

_Why that ignorant, selfish......_Kagome cleared her mind when she saw Inuyasha walking past her into the kitchen.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to Naraku's Party tonight. That is if you're not busy tonight. I don't mind, really."

_Score, tonight would be a perfect opportunity to ask Kagome to the dance. Even if it is at a crappy "A" group party. _

"Allright I'll go, but you own me."

"What the hell are you talking about! You're the one that gave me the n...." Kagome's voice trailed off as Sango and Miroku burst into the room.(Giving the impression that they were listening to the conversation and didn't want Inuyasha or Kagome to find out that they wrote the note.)

Sango cleared he throat and said, "Kagome, there you are, I was looking all over for you."

"What are you talking about Sango you heard me when I asked Inuyasha to talk to me in the Kitchen."

"Right...um...I- I forgot. Yea I forgot. Anyways Kagome it's 8:00 you should go to your house to get ready."

Before Inuyasha could ask Kagome what she was going to say, Sango pulled Kagome away.

**8:45**

"Inuyasha go pick your date up." Sango taunted.

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered as he walked out the door.

When Kagome opened the door Inuyasha's mouth hung down to the floor.

"ya know, it's not polite to stare." Kagome said smiling.

"huh? Oh yea sorry. Ready to go?"

"Yep, is Sango coming."

"yea she's waiting for Miroku."

"Ok, let's go then Kagome said stepping outside."

Wow! Kagome's looking pretty hot tonight! Inuyasha thought. God! Did I really think that? OK take a deep breath and clear your mind because she's heading for the car! Author's Note 

**Whew! Thatz done. Now I'm workin on the 7th chappie. Yay! Ok mayb not that exciting. W/E Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thxz! TNT (Till Next Time) duh! Hehe jk.**


End file.
